All Nightmare Long
by BugFan
Summary: SasuNaru Uzumaki Naruto has had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke since he first moved to Konoha 2 and a half years ago. Will his affection be returned? how does he survive with Orochimaru as his guardian? I'm sorry the summary sucks I know!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so it reviews would be nice, whether there good or bad it all helps - tells me what i'm doing right and what is rubbish and needs changing!

The title is the name of a Metallica song from Death Magnetic and the reason I chose it was because I really had no clue what to call this fic and happened to be listening to that song at the time. If I manage to use that space in my head and come up with a real title then I will change it but for now it will stay as it is.

Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, GaaNeji, KakaIru, LeeSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema, DeiSaso. There may be some pairings i've forgotten to mention and not all pairings will appear straight away as this fic is predominantly SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Naruto doesn't belong to me or any of the other characters (be cool if they did though - could keep them in a cardboard box). They do belong to Kishimoto!

Hmm... I don't think there are any warnings for this chapter

I shall stop prattling now and let you read so enjoy!....

* * *

Loud chatter is what greeted Naruto's tan ears as he walked through the gates of Konoha High first thing on a Monday morning, his blond hair with the just-got-out-of-bed messy look flopped into his eyes as he walked, obscuring his electric azure eyes from view. He silently dragged his feet through the school and towards his first lesson – Geography. Although he was thankful that at least in this lesson he got to see his good friend, Gaara, who was had been due back from a holiday to his home town, Suna, yesterday meaning that he should be back in school today. For Naruto it had been hell surviving the past 2 weeks without him, what with the constant bullying from his peer's and harassment from his Biology teacher – Orochimaru-sensei – who unfortunately was also his guardian meaning there was no escape from him, even though he had his own apartment now.

Naruto finally managed to make it to his classroom with only a few people trying to trip him on the way. Once outside he took a minute to make sure his grin was intact before stepping through the door and into the room, his eyes scanned the rows of desks until he found his desk and next to it sat an apathetic pale boy with blood red hair and green eyes that could pierce a person with one glance, also on his forehead was a tattoo of 'love' in kanji. Naruto quickly made his way through the rows of desks until he stopped at his desk next to the red-head, where he promptly decided it would be a good idea to glomp the moody looking teen.

"Gaara!!!" the blond exclaimed as he knocked the pale red-head from his chair and onto the floor in a heap. Once the hug was done Naruto jumped off Gaara and into his own seat waiting for Gaara to compose himself before starting to talk at him a mile a minute. To anyone looking at the pair Gaara would of seemed bored and uninterested by that rubbish Naruto was telling him about and in truth he was, it was just that Gaara had missed Naruto, his first friend, while he was away and if you squinted at him long enough you could see the small up-turn of the corners of his mouth as he listened to the blond.

Naruto soon realised that Gaara wasn't really paying much interest to what he was saying so he stopped his talking and decided to ask about Gaara's trip to Suna before their teacher arrived to start class.

"So how was Suna?" the blond asked

"Same as every other time we go. Temari and Kankuro argued non-stop. Although I got a pet raccoon name Shukaku whilst I was there. You should come back with us sometime, it's your home town as well" Was Gaara's reply before he began staring out the window at a certain pale-eyed brunette, also known as Hyuga Neji – Gaara's boyfriend. Gaara and Neji had been together for 2 years and Naruto was glad that his good friend was happy although he personally wasn't close to Neji, in fact he never spoked to him, he generally chose not to spend time with Gaara when Neji was around because he'd rather not impose and be the third wheel. Gaara and Neji got together not to long after the blond and red-head moved to Konoha 2 and a half years ago. Naruto moved as he felt like he needed a change of scenery, and the fact that Orochimaru decided it was time to move again, and a week after he moved he was joined by Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, who were Gaara's older brother and sister.

The blond could see that Gaara would not reply to him any more so he fell silent and gazed around the room. Naruto was a happy person who would talk lots but he did know how to be quiet although that was normally when there was no-one around for him to talk to. Well that's what people thought anyway. As the blond continued to gaze around the room the door opened and in walked another pale teen but this teen had raven hair that stuck up in the back like a ducks butt and deep onyx eyes that the blond swore could see right into your soul. The blond stared. Ah this teen – Uchiha Sasuke, not someone the blond felt like seeing today. His one and only crush. It wasn't well known in school but anyone who was good friends with the blond, namely Gaara, knew that Naruto was gay and had come to terms with the fact a few years ago when he first realised he was crushing over the young Uchiha. Naruto turned his head away from the young Uchiha in hopes that he was not caught staring, although there was enough time for Gaara to look around, notice the blond staring at his crush and smirk at him which fell into a contemplative frown.

"You heard from Itachi recently?" he asked

"Hmm? Oh no, no I haven't, not for about a month. I think he's been away with that elusive boyfriend of his that I'm yet to meet" Naruto replied, blushing when he saw Gaara smirk at him for staring at Sasuke.

"I'm sure he'll get in touch soon, you know what he's like, I'm surprised he didn't move down here as soon as he found out you'd gone 2 and a half years ago considering the amount he freaked out when he couldn't find you." Gaara said.

"Mmhmm" was Naruto's reply although he wasn't really focusing on Gaara any more.

Uchiha Itachi – Sasuke's older brother but also Naruto's best friend. They'd met at school back in Suna when Naruto was just starting Suna High. Itachi was already in his 4th year there but was interested in the blond as soon as he saw Naruto. At that point the blond had no friends as he had yet to meet Gaara and believed he was not meant to have friends so it was a shock to him when Itachi started to befriend him, it took a while for his trust in people to build but soon he became best friends with Itachi and was also pretty good friends with Itachi's friends who became known as a group called the Akatsuki. Through the years of their friendship Itachi became overprotective of Naruto and saw him as another younger brother and therefore when the blond moved away without telling him he through a fit in worry. Itachi had moved away from him while he was young because he did not agree with how the Uchiha's acted and thought even though there are times when he uses being an Uchiha to his advantage and sometimes will revert to acting in such a way . Naruto didn't think that Sasuke knew of his friendship with Itachi.

Students slowly started to file into the classroom talking with friends about their weekends and finally after the whole class was in and seated their teacher Iruka-sensei arrived.

"Good morning class." Iruka greeted with a soft smile "Now for the next month you are going to be put into groups to do a group project were each group will study one country. The groups have already been decided so I'm sorry that you can't pick who you'd like to work with but it's tough luck"

Iruka continued to tell the class about the project they were to do and although Naruto had stopped listening he knew he'd remember it anyway – a perk of having Orochimaru for a guardian for so long – not!

"OK so group 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto.... Haruno Sakura" Naruto had to stifle a groan, he was stuck with Sasuke's number 1 fan girl of all time and man was she annoying! "... and Uchiha Sasuke and you will be studying here - Japan" Naruto's face turned to one of utter doom at that point as Iruka continued to read out the groups and what they each would be studying.

He had one thought running through his head : _well this will be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the next chapter.

There's not really much I can say just that some of the characters (mainly Itachi and probably Sasuke) will be OOC.

Pairings are still the same.

I don't think there need to be warnings for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Naruto along with the others belong to Masashi Kishimoto and are therefore not mine. Also The 69 Eyes are a Finnish band who also do not belong to me either.

On with the fic.....

* * *

The next few lessons until lunch passed by as a blur for Naruto, when Geography ended he rushed out so that he could avoid making contact with either Sakura or Sasuke.

Naruto was just packing his belongings into his bag after a boring Maths lesson with Ibiki-sensei and was about to start walking to the cafeteria when both Sasuke and Sakura caught up with him. _Oh great. _The blond thought as all 3 walked in the same direction. Sakura was planning out how and when they were going to work on the project together, also what they would need to research and Sasuke was just as silent as ever, occasionally giving the usual "hn" so that she knew he was listening.

"I work most nights. Only have Monday and Thursday off" The blond told Sakura.

"Oh... well me and Sasuke-kun" _[insert flirty face here]_ the blond thought. "we could meet up after school on days your working and then you could just give us your part of the work in school."

"Hn" Oh the ever informative reply.

"Or we could all just do that and meet up during lunch or that study period we get" The blond replied nonchalantly.

For the first time since the start of the conversation Sasuke spoke. "I like the dobe's idea, we'll do that" He said it in a tone that left no room for argument.

The blond exploded with a "Don't call me that teme!" before falling silent. Naruto deemed the conversation over so he stopped paying attention to the two who were walking with him and kept on his mission – lunch!

-------------------------------------------------

When the three made it to the cafeteria Sakura walked in first with the other two close behind and they all came to an abrupt halt when they noticed most people were looking at something on the other side of the room, following their gaze they spotted 2 people stood near a table where Gaara sat with two other people – one was female who had blonde hair pulled back into 4 pigtails and the other was male and a brunette whose hair was covered by a hood, he also had strange make-up on his face. The two unfamiliar (or seemed to be) people seemed to be ignorant to the fact that almost everyone was staring at them. Both of these unfamiliar people were male but one had long blond hair pulled into a high ponytail with a fringe covering one eye with light blue eyes and the other male had black hair that was in a low ponytail with bangs either side of his face with onyx eyes that glinted red when he was angry. The raven haired male was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt with fish-net adding to the length of the sleeves and at the hem of the t-shirt, he also had on tight black jeans with a studded belt wrapped around his slim waist, on his feet were a pair of completely black converse, he also had on a long coat that was black with a red cloud design printed randomly. The blond haired male had on a fish-net top again with black pants but on his feet had a pair of black trainers, he also wore a coat like the one that the raven haired man wore.

Naruto instantly recognised these people and dropped his bag on the floor then quickly ran towards them glomping the raven haired male.

"Itachi!" He cried.

"Naruto!" Itachi cried back.

The blond promptly jumped off the raven and pulled him back onto his feet ignoring the looks they were being given and pulled Itachi back into a hug.

"Itachi! I've missed you, it's been 2 years!"

Itachi hugged back murmuring "I missed you too" into Naruto's ear before releasing the blond and stepping back. Shortly afterwards there was a cry of "Naruto-chan! Un" from the blond that came with him.

"Deidara-chan!? You're here too? Yay!" At this point Naruto glomped the other blond, giving his a squeeze before releasing him to step back so that he could talk to both of his well-missed friends.

Deidara started talking as soon as he was back on his feet, "Oh I missed you Naruto-chan! But it's OK, we're all back now and we're gonna live in Konoha with you un"

"**All** of you are here? Pein, Konan, Shark-face and the rest?" The younger blond asked.

"Yep! Everyone's here for Naruto-chan 'cus we all missed him sooooooooooooo much un!" Deidara happily replied.

Before Naruto could talk again Orochimaru slithered over. "Naruto I'd like to see you in my classroom – now." And as quickly as he appeared he was gone again.

Naruto muttered a "Back soon" picking up the forgotten bag then he followed after the creepy teacher. Itachi frowned at the spot Naruto once stood but before he could do anything Sasuke marched over. "Aniki what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"What does it look like? I'm here to see Naruto" Itachi replied still frowning at a non-existent Orochimaru.

"Why? What's the dobe got to do with you?"

Itachi rolled his eyes before answering with a short "He's my best friend"

Sasuke was stunned, Naruto – the dobe – was best friends with his aniki? Hell Sasuke didn't even know that Itachi had friends let alone being best friends with the blond. He turned to look at his brother but noticed Itachi's focus was on the stairs leading too the roof where he could the Naruto slowly making his way too. This caused Sasuke to frown.

Itachi looked to his younger brother and noticed he was frowning and staring at Naruto's figure heading to the roof, he smirked.

"Got a thing for Naruto eh otouto?" he asked. He knew he was right as he noticed Sasuke's pale face turned red with a blush.

"Hn"

Gaara decided that now was the best time to butt into the conversation. "Oi Uchiha." Both looked at him. "That's not a one-way affection. The idiot _likes_ you too." He then turned back to his pointless conversation with Kankuro.

This news came as a shock to both Uchiha brothers. _**Naruto likes me?** _Was Sasuke's thoughts. _Naruto likes Sasuke? How come he didn't tell me?_ Were Itachi's thoughts, he was slightly upset that the blond hadn't told him which was shown by the pout that formed on his lips. Once Itachi got over this new information he remembered that the blond had gone to the roof instead of coming back which clearly indicated to him that something wasn't right.

"Oi Dei, otouto, we gotta go up to the roof see what's wrong with Naruto" Itachi called. He then walked off without waiting for an answer trusting that both would follow. He wasn't mistaken as both the young raven and the blond followed him quickly.

-------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for them to reach the roof were they found the door unlocked and followed it outside to the young blond staring off into the distance but his eyes were slightly glazed over showing he wasn't really in reality at that point but off somewhere contemplating things. Both ravens and the older blond took seats near the young blond but made no move to bring him back to reality at first. For Sasuke this wasn't the blonds normal behaviour so therefore wasn't used to seeing him like this, after 5 minutes the raven had had enough of the blonds silence.

"Dobe it's unlike you too be so quiet"

He got the desired reaction as the blonds eyes cleared and he turned to glare heatedly at the raven.

"Shut up teme, there's a lot you don't know" Naruto spat back angrily.

Sasuke smirked "That's ironic coming from you moron"

Itachi rolled his eyes before interrupting. "Stop your lovers quarrel will ya!" There were no replies but both teens looked away from each other and blushed causing Itachi to roll his eyes again.

"I gotta go do something, so I won't be in school for the rest of the day. 'Tachi pick me up at 6 – get the address from Baa-chan if you don't know it already. Ja ne" Naruto said lifting his bag onto his back and going through the door inside without waiting for a reply.

"Naru – wait!" Itachi called as he threw the door open but it was too late the blond had already disappeared from sight. With a huff the older raven sat back down a confused look on his face that matched the two confused faces of his companions, none of which knew what the blond had been going on about either.

Not 5 minutes later the bell rang signalling that it was time for students to get to their next class. Itachi, Sasuke and Deidara all headed downstairs and when they reached Sasuke's next class Itachi told him that he'd meet him at home after school. The young raven just gave his usual "hn" before stepping into his classroom. Itachi and Deidara turned to leave but made a stop at the front office to get Naruto's address before leaving with a quick "hello" to Tsunade.

-------------------------------------------------

By this time Naruto was half way across town heading towards a derelict building that had supposedly been unused for the past 5 years but he knew otherwise. Before he got to the building though he stopped in an alley 2 minutes away and there he found what he was looking for, three teens. One was female who had sharp red eyes with hair the same colour that was short and messy on one side while the other was long and combed, she wore a long violet top that was undone at the bottom showing her stomach with short black shorts and long black boots that reached her thighs, she also wore brown glasses. The other two in the alley were male, one had short white hair with purple eyes and wore a purple wife-beater with 3 quarter length grey shorts and black boots that reached mid-calf, his face was in it's usual smirk showing two rows of sharp pointy teeth. The other male had wildly spiked orange hair with brown eyes that held a red tint, he wore a black t-shirt with tan pants that were covered by a blue cloak with black boots that reached his ankle.

The blond confidently walked up to the trio. "Hey guys what's up?" he called cheerfully. He felt out of place with his old friends who were dressed in their casual clothes and he was still in his school uniform which consisted of black trousers with plain black shoes on his feet with a white shirt, that he left un-tucked with the first 3 buttons undone, around his neck should be a green and silver stripped tie but had been discarded into his bag on the way, over the shirt he also wore a black blazer with the school's emblem on the left hand side, the blazer was left unbuttoned.

All three spun round to face the newcomer with an exclaimed "Naru!"

"Good to see you again" he replied with a bright smile.

"Aww you missed us little Naru-chan?" The white-haired teen – Suigetsu – cooed. "It hasn't been that long since we last saw each other, it's been what? 3 months."

"Shut up about my height fish face" he glared. "And so what if I have – a lot could happen or change in 3 months"

The other two teens – Karin and Juugo – tried hard not to chuckle at them.

When the blond finished his glaring he made idle chat with the other three, catching up on random things before getting straight down to business.

"The Snake informed you on what we have to do?" He received three nods. "Good. We know their location, so this shouldn't take long then we can get the hell out of here. We'll go in pairs – Karin come with me which leaves Juugo and Suigetsu to go together." Again he received 3 nods. "Myself and Karin will take the front while you two go round the back. Clear?"

There was a chorus of "hai" from the three teens. With that all four finished the 2 minute walk to their destination – the derelict building. Suigetsu along with Juugo split and went round the back while Naruto sauntered to the front with Karin close behind.

He turned his face slightly in Karin's direction. "Ready?"

In return she smirked. "Hai Kitsune"

* * *

Well another chapter done, hope you enjoyed it.

I was listening to The 69 Eyes while writing this chapter which is why they came into it!

Anyway it probably won't be long until the next chapter as I haven't got much work to do for college so there's more time for me to write, although I have an idea forming in my head for a SasufemNaru fic were they are still ninja's so if that idea works then I'll start writing it and post it alongside this story too.

Until next time - bye!


End file.
